epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il
Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il is the fifth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the fifth episode of Season 1. It features the wrestling team, The Mega Powers (Hulk Hogan and "Macho Man" Randy Savage), rapping against former supreme leader of North Korea, Kim Jong-il. It was released on February 2nd, 2011. Cast Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan EpicLLOYD as "Macho Man" Randy Savage Timothy DeLaGhetto as Kim Jong-il Lyrics 'Kim Jong-il:' The name's Kim Jong, I got a license to IL. Make you swallow my rhymes like a steroids pill! Your body looks like a spray tan banana, With a walrus mustache and a wack bandana! I'm coming at you like the Asian Rick Flair! Bitch, I'll suplex you by your friggin' dick hair! Your whole fam's a bunch of Barbies, dude! You want beef? Eat this Korean BBQ! 'Hulk Hogan:' You got a ring side seat to your own smackdown, brother! You look like Sonic the Hedgehog's mother! You're a freak, a phony, a rice-a-roni jabroni! I'm gonna bounce you like a check for my alimony! Come on, dude! All the little Hulksters know: I'll hang you from the ropes like a South Park puppet show! I'll choke hold you hostage like Laura Ling! Brother, I'll leg drop your ass back to Beijing! 'Kim Jong-il:' Beijing is in China, you blond asshole! I'm a god among men; you're a suburban commando! North Korea, bitch! Let me give you a tour! By the way, your wife says my dick is bigger than yours! 'Announcer:' Hulk Hogan goes down! I don't know if he can finish the battle! He's reaching for the ropes! It's…it's…Macho Man Randy Savage! 'Macho Man:' Oh, yeah, it's about to get real! Watch me snap into a Slim Jim, Kim Jong-il! I don't like to hit little bitches with glasses, But when midgets step up, I stomp midget asses! The Macho Man, there is no equal, So spend less time rapping and start feeding your people! Punk, I'll elbow drop your whole nation On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation! Oh, yeah! Poll Trivia General *This is the first ERB to let another character take over. *This is the second battle overall in which both rappers were living at the time the battle was released. **However, Kim Jong-il and "Macho Man" Randy Savage passed away after the battle's premiere. ***This makes this the first, and so far only, battle where one or more characters died after the battle was released. *This rap battle was dedicated to Macho Man Randy Savage after he died. ERB added an annotation saying "we love you Macho Man." *This is the first battle to feature "commentary". The others are Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. *When Good Morning America was doing a news story on the death of Kim Jong-il, they showed a censored clip of this battle. *This is the first battle to have its title name changed after the video was released, as it was originally "Hulk Hogan VS Kim Jong-il". The other battles to have their name changed post-upload were Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, in which Dante had named it "Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge" intentionally to mess with the wiki, and Artists vs TMNT (which was originally "Artists vs Turtles"). *The initial suggestion for the battle included Osama Bin Laden alongside Kim Jong-il against Hulk Hogan and Macho Man, but Osama was dropped. Production *A different font than normal was used for the subtitles in this battle. Errors *When Macho Man says, "On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation!", Hulk Hogan's belt buckle suddenly becomes transparent. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battle 5 - Behind the Scenes|Behind the Scenes Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto Category:Character main pages